Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (8 - 6 \times 5)) \times 1 $
Answer: $ = (3 + (8 - 30)) \times 1 $ $ = (3 + (-22)) \times 1 $ $ = (3 - 22) \times 1 $ $ = (-19) \times 1 $ $ = -19 \times 1 $ $ = -19 $